


You Make Me Smile

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Ridiculous, Song fic, Uncle Kracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is being stalked.<br/>By a song...<br/>Just guess who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of random.

Percy couldn’t get away from the song. Everywhere he went,it would play. In his truck,in the grocery store, drug stores, bakeshops, at work. Whenever he turned on the radio, it was there. Whenever someone walked past him, listening to music, it was playing. Pouring loudly out of their earphones.  
If Uncle Kracker didn’t shut up soon, Percy was going to punch a hole in every speaker he could find.  
_“You're better than the best, I’m lucky just to linger in your life,_  
 _Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that’s right…”_  
Even worse: When the song wasn’t playing through a speaker, it was playing in his head.  
Over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.  
It was almost like the music was stalking him.  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like the song. It was a good song, one that he had listened to willingly in past events, but  _honestly,_ it would make anyone crazy to hear one song over and over without any breaks.  
The boy was close to screaming.  
One week. Two weeks. Three weeks. One month.  
Nothing but Uncle Kracker.  
_______________________...___________________  
After so long, a person has to make a decision: Keep trying to block out the tune, or give up and just roll with it.  
Percy was rolling.  
He was in his old, beat up truck, his speakers were blasting Uncle Kracker and his windows were rolled open all the way. It was like he was trying to purge the song from his head by just letting it air itself out. The sun was hot today, it beat into the vehicle and made Percy sweat.  
He reached for the volume, hit a pothole and accidentally jerked his hand so that the music hit maximum volume.  
_“You make me smile like the SUN!”_  
Finally (pun intended) it dawned on him.  
“ _Fucking_ , Apollo!”  
“You called?” Percy had expected the god to pop up, but the sudden intrusion in his passenger seat still made him jump.  
“Gods!” He swerved a little, Apollo just smiled at him, amused. He looked just as glorious and godly as ever, glowing with his usual radiance, even though he was dressed casually. A pair of tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt stretched over his muscles. His hair “shined like gold,” his freaking presence made Percy’s head buzz.  
Apollo looked like a hungry animal playing with it’s food. Percy pulled the truck over and stared at him.  
“Why?”  
“Why what?” The god’s face was a mask of falsified innocence  
“Why are you trying to kill me?” Apollo raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m not.”  
“Than what are you doing?”  
“Trying to seduce you.” Apollo winked at him.  
Percy frowned. “Turn it off.”  
“Go out with me.”  
“You’re a god.”  
“Thanks, I work out.”  
“Turn it off.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
Percy kissed the sun god on the mouth rather forcefully. Their teeth clacked a bit, but Apollo was the master of kissing and quickly made it more comfortable. After a moment, the god pulled away. Percy realized the music had stopped.  
“Go out with me.”  
“K.”  
“Percy?”  
“What?”  
“You make me smile.”  
“I hate you.”  
Apollo grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. That's all I got.


End file.
